The present invention is directed to a structure for use in interlocking together two elements and, in particular, to a structure for joining together parts of a medical implant. The structure includes a first interlocking form on a closure and a mating second interlocking form on a receiver. The closure is operably rotated into the receiver. The first and second interlocking forms are both helically wound so that the first interlocking form advances relative to the second interlocking form, when the closure with the first interlocking form is inserted in the receiver and rotated. At least one of the first or second interlocking forms includes a projection that overlaps and radially locks with the other interlocking form when the two forms are mated.
Medical implants present a number of problems to both surgeons installing implants and to engineers designing them. It is always desirable to have an implant that is strong and unlikely to fail or break during usage. It is also desirable for the implant to be as small and lightweight as possible so that it is less intrusive on the patient. These are normally conflicting goals, and often difficult to resolve.
One particular type of implant presents special problems. In particular, spinal bone screws, hooks, etc. are used in many types of back surgery for repair of injury, disease or congenital defect. For example, spinal bone screws of this type are designed to have one end that inserts threadably into a vertebra and a head at an opposite end thereof. The head is designed to receive a rod or rodlike member in a channel in the head which rod is then both captured in the channel and locked in the head to prevent relative movement between the various elements subsequent to installation.
There are two different major types of bone screws and similar devices which are classified as closed headed and open headed. While the closed headed devices are highly effective at capturing and securing a rod, since the rod is threaded through an opening in the head, it is very difficult during surgery to thread the rod through the heads. This is because there are many heads and the rod is curved or the heads do not align. Consequently, the more screw heads that the rod must pass through, the more difficult it is to thread the rod into them.
The second type of head is an open head wherein a channel is formed in the head and the rod is simply laid in an open channel. The channel is then closed with a closure member. The open headed bone screws and related devices are much easier to use and in some situations must be used instead of the closed headed devices.
While the open headed devices are often necessary and often preferred for usage, there is a significant problem associated with them. In particular, the open headed devices conventionally have two upstanding arms that are on opposite sides of a channel that receives the rod member. The top of the channel is closed by a closure member after the rod member is placed in the channel. The closure can be of a slide in type, but such are not easy to use. Threaded nuts are sometimes used that go around the outside of the arms. Such nuts prevent splaying of the arms, but nuts substantially increase the size and profile of the implant which is not desirable. Many open headed implants are closed by plugs that screw into threads between the arms, because such have a low profile. However, threaded plugs have encountered problems also in that they produce radially outward forces that lead to splaying of the arms or at least do not prevent splaying that in turn loosens the implant. In particular, in order to lock the rod member in place, a significant force must be exerted on the relatively small plug or screw. The forces are required to provide enough torque to insure that the rod member is clamped or locked in place relative to the bone screw, so that the rod does not move axially or rotationally therein. This typically requires torques on the order of 100 inch-pounds.
Because open headed implants such as bone screws, hooks and the like are relatively small, the arms that extend upwardly at the head can be easily bent by radially outward directed forces due to the application of substantial forces required to lock the rod member. Historically, early closures were simple plugs that were threaded with V-shaped threads and which screwed into mating threads on the inside of each of the arms. But, as noted above, conventionally V-shaped threaded plugs tend to splay or push the arms radially outward upon the application of a significant amount of torque, which ends up bending the arms sufficiently to allow the threads to loosen or disengage and the closure to fail. To counter this, various engineering techniques were applied to allow the head to resist the spreading force. For example, the arms were significantly strengthened by increasing the width of the arms by many times. This had the unfortunate effect of substantially increasing the weight and the profile of the implant, which was undesirable.
Many prior art devices have also attempted to provide outside rings or some other type of structure that goes about the outside of the arms to better hold the arms in place while the center plug is installed and thereafter. This additional structure may cause the locking strength of the plug against the rod to be reduced which is undesirable, especially when the additional structure is partly located beneath the plug. Also, the additional elements are unfavorable from a point of view of implants, since it is typically desirable to maintain the number of parts associated with the implants at a minimum and, as noted above, the profile as minimal as possible.
Other designers have attempted to resolve the splaying problem by providing a closure with a pair of opposed radially extending wedges or flanges that have mating structure in the arms of the implant. Such devices serve as a closure and do somewhat resist splaying of the arms, but are often very difficult to use. In particular, the rods normally have some curvature as the rods are bent to follow the curvature of the spine and normally bow relative to the bottom of the bone screw channel that receives such a rod. The rod thus fills much of the channel and must be xe2x80x9cunbentxe2x80x9d to rest on the bottom of the channel and be held securely in place. Therefore, the rod is preferably compressed by the plug and unbent by advancement of the plug into the channel in order to assume that the plug will securely hold the rod and that the rod and plug will not loosen when post assembly forces are placed on the rod. Because it takes substantial force to unbend the rod, it is difficult to both place the plug fully in the channel and rotate it for locking while also trying to line up the wedges with the mating structure. It is much easier to align the plug mating structure with the mating structure of the arms at the top of the arms and then rotate the plug so as to screw the plug into a plug receiver to advance the plug toward the rod. In this way the plug starts applying significant force against the rod only after parts of the mating structure have at least partly joined at which time torque can be applied without having to worry about alignment. It is noted that where wedges are used, the cross section of the structure changes therealong so that the device xe2x80x9clocks upxe2x80x9d and cannot turn further after only a small amount of turning, normally ninety degrees.
Consequently, a lightweight and low profile closure plug was desired that resists splaying or spreading of the arms while not requiring significant increases in the size of the screw or plug heads and not requiring additional elements that encircle the arms to hold the arms in place.
It is noted that the tendency of the open headed bone screw to splay is a result of the geometry or contour of the threads typically employed in such devices. In the past, most bone screw head receptacles and screw plugs have employed V-shaped threads. V-threads have leading and trailing sides oriented at angles to the screw axis. Thus, torque on the plug is translated to the bone screw head at least partially in an axial direction, tending to push or splay the arms of the bone screw head outward in a radial direction. This in turn spreads the internally threaded receptacle away from the thread axis so as to loosen the plug in the receptacle.
The radial expansion problem of V-threads has been recognized in various types of threaded joints. To overcome this problem, so-called xe2x80x9cbuttressxe2x80x9d threadforms were developed. In a buttress thread, the trailing or thrust surface is oriented perpendicular to the thread axis, while the leading or clearance surface remains angled. This theoretically results in a neutral radial reaction of a threaded receptacle to torque on the threaded member received.
Development of threadforms proceeded from buttress threadforms which in theory have a neutral radial effect on the screw receptacle to reverse angled threadforms which theoretically positively draw the threads of the receptacle radially inward toward the thread axis when the plug is torqued. In a reverse angle threadform, the trailing side of the external thread is angled toward the thread axis instead of away from the thread axis, as in conventional V-threads. While buttress and reverse threadforms reduce the tendency to splay, the arms can still be bent outward by forces acting on the implant and the threads can be bent by forces exerted during installation. Therefore, while certain threadforms may not exert radial forces during installation, at most such threadforms provide an interference or frictional fit and do not positively lock the arms in place relative to the closure plug.
Finally, it is noted that plugs of this type that use threadforms are often cross threaded. That is, as the surgeon tries to start the threaded plug into the threaded receiver, the thread on the plug is inadvertently started in the wrong turn or pass of the thread on the receiver. This problem especially occurs because the parts are very small and hard to handle. When cross threading occurs, the plug will often screw part way in the receiver and then xe2x80x9clock upxe2x80x9d so that the surgeon is led to believe that the plug is properly set. However, the rod is not tight and the implant fails to function properly. Therefore, it is also desirable to have a closure that resists crossthreading in the receiver.
A non threaded guide and advancement structure is provided for securing a set screw, plug or closure in a receiver. Preferably the receiver is a rod receiving channel in an open headed bone screw, hook or other medical implant wherein the channel has an open top and is located between two spaced arms of the implant.
The guide and advancement structure has a first part or interlocking form located on the closure and a second part or interlocking form that is located on the interior of the receiving channel.
Both parts of the guide and advancement structure are spirally or more preferably helically wound and extend about the closure and receiving channel for at least one complete 360xc2x0 pass or turn. Preferably, both parts include multiple turns such as 2 to 4 complete 360xc2x0 rotations about the helixes formed by the parts. The helixes formed by the parts are coaxial with the closure when the closure is fully received in or being rotated into the receiving channel between the arms.
One major distinguishing feature of the guide and advancement structure is that each of the parts include elements that mechanically interlock with the opposite part as the closure is rotated and thereby advanced into the receiving channel toward the bottom of the channel and into engagement with a rod received in the channel.
Each part of the guide and advancement structure preferably has a generally constant and uniform cross section, when viewed in any cross sectional plane fully passing through the axis of rotation of the closure during insertion, with such uniform cross section extending along substantially the entire length of the interlocking form. It is noted that at opposite ends of each interlocking form, the form must be feathered or the like and so the cross section does change some at such locations, while retaining part of the overall shape. In particular, the outer surfaces of each interlocking form remain sufficiently uniform to allow interlocking forms to be rotated together and slide tangentially with respect to each other through one or more complete turns of the closure relative to the receiving channel. Each part may be continuous from near a bottom of the closure or receiving channel to the top thereof respectively. In certain circumstances one or both parts may be partly discontinuous, while retaining an overall helical configuration with a generally uniform cross sectional shape. When the interlocking form has multiple sections due to being discontinuous, each of the sections has a substantially uniform cross section along substantially the entire length thereof.
In order to provide an interlocking structure, the parts of the structure include helical wound projections or interlocking forms that extend radially outward from the closure and radially inward from the receiving channel. The interlocking forms may be of many different shapes when viewed in crossection with respect to a plane passing through the axis of rotation of the plug during insertion. In general, the interlocking forms increase in axial aligned width or have a depression at a location spaced radially outward from where the interlocking form attaches to a respective closure or receiving channel, either upward (that is, parallel to the axis of rotation of the closure in the direction from which the closure comes or initially starts) or downward or in both directions. This produces a first mating element that is in the form of a protrusion, bump, ridge, elevation or depression on the interlocking form that has a gripping or overlapping portion. The opposite interlocking form has a second mating element with a gripping or overlapping portion that generally surrounds or passes around at least part of the first mating element in such a way that the two are radially mechanically locked together when the closure is advanced into the receiving channel.
Therefore, in accordance with the invention a mating and advancement structure is provided for joining two devices, that are preferably medical implants and especially are an open headed implant that includes a rod receiving channel and a closure for closing the receiving channel after the rod is received therein. The mating and advancement structure includes a pair of mateable and helical wound interlocking forms with a first interlocking form located on an outer surface of the closure and a second interlocking form located on an inner surface of the receiving channel or receiver. The first and second interlocking forms are startable so as to mate and thereafter rotatable relative to each other about a common axis so as to provide for advancement of the closure into the receiver during assembly when the closure interlocking form is rotated into the receiver interlocking form. The first and second interlocking forms have a helical wound projection that extends radially from the closure and the receiver respectively. Each interlocking form projection has a base that is attached to the closure or receiver respectively and preferably includes multiple turns that may each be continuous or partially discontinuous with constant or uniform cross-sectional shape. The interlocking forms have substantial axial width near an outer end thereof that prevents or resists misalignment of the interlocking form during initial engagement and rotation thereof.
After assembly, in some embodiments each turn of each projection generally snugly engages turns of the other projection on either side thereof. In other embodiments there must be sufficient tolerances for the parts to slide tangentially, so that when thrust surfaces of the interlocking forms are very close during tightening, some gap occurs on the leading side of the closure interlocking form. In such a case the portions of the interlocking forms on the thrust side thereof lock together and prevent radial splaying. Located radially spaced from where the base of each projection is attached to either the closure or receiver respectively, is an axially extending (that is extending in the direction of the axis of rotation of the plug or vertically) extension or depression. The opposite or mating interlocking form has elements that wrap around or into such extensions or depressions of the other interlocking form. That is, the forms axially interdigitate with each other and block radial movement or expansion. In this way and in combination with the interlocking forms preferably being snug relative to each other with sufficient clearance to allow rotation, the interlocking forms, once assembled or mated lock to prevent radially slipping or sliding relative to each other, even if the base of one or both is bent relative to the device upon which it is mounted. It is possible that the cross section of the projection (in a plane that passes through the plug axis of rotation of the plug) of each section of each turn or pass of the interlocking form be the same, although this is not required in all embodiments. For example, part of the interlocking form may be missing in the region between opposed arms when assembly is complete as this area is not required to hold the arms together.
Preferably the present invention provides such an interlocking form for use in a medical implant closure which resists splaying tendencies of arms of a receiver. In one embodiment the interlocking form of the present invention provides a compound or xe2x80x9cnon-linearxe2x80x9d surface on a trailing face, thrust face or flank of the interlocking form.
The interlocking form located on the closure in one embodiment is helically wound about a cylindrical outer surface of the closure and has an inner radius or root, and an outer radius or crest that remain constant over substantially the entire length of the interlocking form. The receiver has a mating or similar shaped interlocking form wound about the interior thereof. In this embodiment the interlocking form has leading or clearance surfaces and trailing or thrust surfaces, referenced to the direction of axial movement of the form when rotated into one another.
The structure also includes an internal helical wound interlocking form located on an internal surface of a receiver member and having an outer root and an inner crest. The internal interlocking form has thrust surfaces which are oriented in such a direction so as to be engaged by the thrust surfaces of the external interlocking form of a member engaged therewith.
In the interlocking forms of this series of embodiments, the thrust surfaces are xe2x80x9cnon-linearxe2x80x9d or compound. That is, the thrust surfaces have a non-linear appearance when represented in cross section. The purpose for the non-linear or compound surface is to provide a portion of the thrust surface which is oriented in such a direction as to resist a tendency of the receiver to expand when tightening torque is applied to rotate the interlocking forms into a mating relationship. As applied to a closure for an open headed bone implant screw, the non-linear or compound surfaces of the interlocking forms resist splaying tendencies of the arms of the head. The objective of the interlocking form is not necessarily to generate a radially inwardly directed force on the receptacle in tightening the fastener (although this may occur in some embodiments), but importantly to resist and prevent outward forces generated by engagement of the closure with the closure receptacle or by other forces applied to the components joined by the closure and closure receptacle. It is noted that the present invention requires that only a portion of the thrust surfaces of a closure be so configured as to face toward the closure axis and only a portion of thrust surfaces of a closure receptacle face away from the axis.
While the axial extension or depression in one series is located on the thrust or trailing surface, it is also possible for such to be located on the opposite or leading surface or both.
In this series of embodiments, a section of the interlocking form at the crest, that is located radially outward of the root, is enlarged in cross sectional area to create a gripping, locking or stopping surface that resists slippage or sliding in a radial direction relative to an opposed interlocking form. In a complementary manner, a section of the interlocking form between the root and the crest and that is radially spaced from the root is enlarged in cross sectional area to create a gripping, locking or stopping surface that engages a like surface of the opposite interlocking form. The enlarged sections of the inner and outer interlocking forms are created, in practice, by cutting, molding, machining or the like grooves or channels or the like into a radially inward portion of the thrust surface of the external interlocking form and mating grooves or channels into a radially outward portion of the thrust surface of the internal interlocking form. Such grooves or channels may be formed by specially shaped taps and dies, cutting elements or by other suitable manufacturing processes and technologies, including molding.
The interlocking forms of the present invention may be implemented in a variety of configurations of non-linear, compound, or complex trailing and/or leading surfaces. The nomenclature used to describe variations in the interlocking forms of the present invention is especially referenced to the external interlocking forms located on a closure, with complementary or similar shapes applied to the internal interlocking forms on a receiver. In an axial shoulder interlocking form of the present invention, a somewhat squared gripping shoulder is formed on an outer periphery of the external interlocking forms and an inner gripping surface on the internal interlocking forms. The axial shoulder interlocking form results in complementary cylindrical surfaces on the external and internal interlocking forms which mutually engage when the fastener or closure is rotated into a closure receptacle.
In an axial extending bead interlocking form, the external interlocking form is provided with a rounded peripheral bead or lateral lip which projects in an axial direction along the interlocking form crest and a complementary rounded concave channel in the internal interlocking form. The reverse occurs with the internal interlocking form.
In a radial bead interlocking form, a rounded bead enlargement is formed on the radially outward periphery at the crest of the external interlocking form, while the internal interlocking form is formed in a complementary manner to receive the radial bead interlocking form.
A scalloped or scooped interlocking form is, in effect, a reciprocal of the axial bead interlocking form and has a rounded channel or groove located along the thrust surface of the external interlocking form, with a complementary rounded convex bead shape formed associated with the internal interlocking form.
A variation of the axial bead interlocking form is a medial bead embodiment. In the medial bead interlocking form, a bead projects from a base thrust surface of an external interlocking form in an axial direction at a location medially between the root and crest of the interlocking form. In a complementary medial bead internal interlocking form, an axial groove is formed in a base thrust surface between the root and crest. In a medial groove interlocking form, an axial groove is formed in a base thrust surface of the external interlocking form medially between the root and crest, while the internal interlocking form has an axial bead located medially between the root and crest.
Variations in the above described interlocking forms are envisioned with respect to relative extensions or enlargements and depressions or depth of grooves of the various interlocking forms. In some variations, the opposite interlocking forms have the same but reversed and inverted cross section, whereas in others the cross section of the paired interlocking forms is different. It is noted that many other configurations of interlocking forms with non-linear, compound or complex thrust surfaces are envisioned, which would be encompassed by the present invention.
The interlocking forms of the present invention find particularly advantageous application in various types of bone implant devices, although the inventive interlocking forms are not limited to such use. The interlocking forms also have advantages in reducing misalignment problems of cross-interlocking and misinterlocking of interlocking forms when the opposed interlocking forms are joined and rotated which is commonly encountered in such devices when threads of various types are used.
Therefore, objects of the present invention include: providing an improved closure for an open headed lightweight and low profile medical implant wherein the implant has a pair of spaced arms and the closure closes between the arms; providing such a closure which includes a pair of opposed interlocking forms and which resists tendencies of the arms to splay or separate during insertion of the closure, to thereby reduce the likelihood of failure of the implant and closure system during use; providing such a closure which can be installed at comparatively high torques to thereby secure the closure in the receiver channel and in certain embodiments to also lock a rod member in the open head of the implant where the closure engages and is urged against the rod by rotation in a receiver channel of the remainder of the implant; providing an interlocking form for such a closure which resists tendencies of parts of the channel receiver to expand radially outward in response to high torque applied to the closure; providing such an interlocking form in which the respective thrust surfaces of mating internal and external interlocking forms are xe2x80x9cnon-linearxe2x80x9d, compound, or complex to provide only a portion of each trailing or leading surface which is oriented in such a direction as to resist the splaying or expanding tendencies of parts of the receiving channel; providing such an interlocking form wherein the interlocking form has a base that is secured to a member and the interlocking form extends radially outward from the base with an axial extension starting at or radially spaced from the base and further wherein the interlocking form has an extension or depression that extends in an axial direction relative to an axis of rotation of the interlocking form and which mates with the opposite interlocking form so as to grip or hold such extension or depression and yet further wherein opposed interlocking forms are rotatable relative to each other during assembly, but are preferably sufficiently snug or located sufficiently near to one another to prevent one interlocking member to slide radially past another when torque is applied thereto or when forces act on the implant; providing embodiments of such an interlocking form having an enlarged radial cross section wherein the enlargement is spaced radially outward of a root of the external interlocking form and a complementary enlarged cross section spaced radially inward of a root of the internal interlocking form; providing embodiments of such an interlocking form having a first groove or channel formed in a surface inward of a periphery of an external interlocking form and a complementary second groove or channel formed in a surface inward of a periphery of an internal interlocking form so that the paired interlocking forms overlap and radially lock together upon assembly; providing embodiments of such an interlocking form in which the enlarged peripheries and grooves of the external and internal interlocking form have or form angularly defined or axially extending shoulders; providing embodiments of such an interlocking form in which the enlarged peripheries of the external and internal interlocking form have or form arcuately defined or rounded shoulders; providing such interlocking forms having a generally uniform cross section along a substantial length thereof; providing such interlocking forms that rotate relative to each other at least one full turn upon assembly; providing such interlocking forms which reduce the likelihood of cross-interlocking or misinterlocking problems of members during initial joining; providing such interlocking forms which can be formed relatively economically using appropriate metal forming technologies; and providing interlocking forms, particularly for implant and bone fixation hardware, which are economical to manufacture, which are secure and efficient in use, and which are particularly well adapted for their intended usage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.